A broken family
by melwich
Summary: when lisbon finds kids at her doorstep she finds out that Makala killed herself and gave her quadroplets to  her. how will the kids bring Jane and Lisbon together? find out. Jisbon!


**_sup? melwich here with a new fic! this story could go anyware and it all depinds on your reviews. no presure._**

**_Disclamer: i don't own it. _**

It was just a normal Wednesday for me. I had left early because the case was getting to me. Everyone else would be there for hours longer and I felt bad but I did what my boss said. My doorbell rang. I ran to open the door and when I did four kids were standing there. They were Kayla's, my cousin, kids. She divorced her husband three years ago. I've never met them but I've seen pictures.

They were quadruplets, two girls and two boys. The first girl had big blue eyes and long wavy blond hair that was put into pigtails that want down to her waist. She had on a hot pink t-shirt and jeans. The other girl, also blond, had curly shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She had on a blue shirt and jeans. The boy's looked identical. They had blond hair, freckles just above their noses, and had on camo pants and whit t-shirts. The only difference was their eyes. One had green eyes and the other had stormy looking eyes. What were they doing here? "Aunt Tess, you should read this before we say anything." The one with pigtails said. She handed me two pieces of paper. I read:

_Dear Teresa_

_If you're reading this I'm dead. Don't worry, it wasn't a murder, I did it. The truth is that I have nothing to live for. As you know with your brothers, our family is blessed with a large amount of boys. You are the only female; therefore I'm giving them to you. Please take care of them and do not give them to someone else. They need you. I'll tell you a little about them. Well one, they are all fourteen._

_Bailee- She is the one in pigtails. She has worn them since she was three and won't take them out. Her favorite color is pink. She _loves _books and her laptop. She is kind of clingy so don't be surprised if she follows you. She can't stop talking (even in her sleep). She has ADHD and scoliosis. Her medicine is in her bag. Make sure she takes the ADHD medicine in the morning or she will be _vary _hyper and her back medicine at night or she will have back pains. She listens to country and only reads romances but she loves to read. And one last word, TWILIGHT._

_Bella- She is the 'mom' of the group. She makes sure that they brush their teeth, go to school, get their homework done, she even makes their lunches. What is even stranger is that they listen to her. I would like it if you could get her to take care of herself once and awhile. Her favorite color is blue. She is very shy but she'll probably talk to you as soon they get there to just open herself up to you. She gets along pretty well with adults. She is very independent. If you make her a lunch for school she'll get mad. If you let her do her own thing, you'll be OK._

_Caden- He is the one with green eyes. He likes to take morning runs so don't freak out if he's not there when you wake them up. He usually gets back at about seven o' clock. He probably brought his punching bag. He uses it when he's mad. Favorite color is green, likes Chinese food, and loves animals. He always comes home with cuts and bruises. It's nothing to worry about. _

_Cullen-He is a geek. Always on his laptop and his grades are great. He doesn't like to talk much. He is the sweetest boy ever. He'll open your door, pull out your chair, and do anything you ask him to do. Favorite color is silver, likes Mexican food, and is always getting new computer games. He won't give you trouble at all, in fact, he'll give anyone else trouble for giving you trouble. _

_That everything I can think of. Let Bella do her own thing and take care of the others. They are all incredibly sweet and will listen to you. Oh and, they like to play matchmaker._

I always knew that Kala wasn't smart but to kill herself? Great and she leaves them with me. I also knew that she didn't like her children much. I looked at the kids, I mean really looked, and they all had two or three bruises. "Did your mom do this to you?" I asked. They looked reluctant. "She's gone now so you can tell me." I urged. They finally nodded. "I'm sorry she gone." I tried to be sorry I really did but, I never liked her anyway. "I'm not. That bitch never really cared. We didn't even call her mom. She wouldn't let us, made us call her 'Makala' or 'ma'am' I hated her" Caden said bitterly. "She would yank me across the room by my pigtails, but I wouldn't take them down. I couldn't let her take the last comfort I had." Bailee started to cry. I pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, it's ok. She's gone now." I tried to comfort the crying girl.

"She made them cry. I tried to stand up to her once and did this to Me." Caden pulled up his shirt and showed a cut going from his ribs down to his hip. "It almost killed me it was so deep." I gasped. "But I couldn't stand to see Bay cry. She's so sweet and happy. I just couldn't stand it. I had to protect them. That's why I'm so into keeping into shape. So that next time someone hurts them or makes them cry, I'll be ready." Tears were going down his face too. "I'm going to take care of you so that you won't need to." I promised him.

"She liked to starve me. That was how I got to be a geek. Staying on my hidden laptop would pass the time. I would lock myself in the tree house, the one place she let us keep, and go into my own little world. She would starve me until I passed out. Once I had to be fed by a tube." Cullen had to take a deep breath. "Please just don't take my computer away." He begged me. "Why would I?" I asked. "We ran away. Makala tried to talk us out of it. She told me that you didn't allow computers in your house." A single tear ran down his face. "I promise you'll always have your computer." I told him.

"She liked to beat me the most. I need to talk to you alone. Now" Bella told me and I didn't need told twice. I took her into my room. "What happened?" I asked. Then she said the three words I never wanted to hear. "I was raped." I gasped. She removed her clothing. The fourteen year old had bruises covering her body _all over. _"Oh god." I cried. "It was last late year like two months ago. A huge fat guy paid my mom, sorry Makala, to let him rape me. They raped me. My own mother." I was crying with her now. "I think I'm pregnant. Tess, please don't tell my brothers and sister." She begged me. "I won't but I'm taking you to the hospital tonight, and if you are we'll have to tell them so we can take care of it properly. " I told her. "You mean you still want us?" she seemed surprised. "Of course, I need to tell the people at my work ok?" I asked. "Yah, ok" I got my phone out. "Boss, you might want to sit down…" I proceeded in telling Hightower what happened. I also called Jane and told him. "We are going to leave your brothers and sister at the office while Jane and I take you to the hospital. They won't say a thing." I promised her.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting in a waiting room with Jane. Bella was in my lap (I was not vary comfortable, but I wasn't about to tell the possibly pregnant girl that she couldn't sit on my lap) and I had Jane's hand in mine tightly. "Aunt Tess, will you sing to me?" she asked. I thought a moment before singing.

_Her mama bought her a hopechest  
To keep her dreams inside  
All the precious memories  
Little things she'd like to hide  
A magic wand, an old rag doll  
Some plastic pearls 'cause after all_

A little girl is only a little girl so long  
And tender hearts need their stars to wish upon  
'Cause one day you will turn around and she'll be gone  
A little girl is only a little girl so long

One day when she got home from school  
She slipped a little note  
Beneath the tattered lining  
And here is what he wrote  
"Roses are red, violets are blue"  
"Put an X in the box if you like me too"

A little girl is only a little girl so long  
And tender hearts need their stars to wish upon  
'Cause one day you will turn around and she'll be gone  
A little girl is only a little girl so long

They married in the garden on a perfect July day  
In a horse and carriage they waved and rode away  
Mama went inside to put away her wedding dress  
And spotted a letter lying on the old hopechest

It said...  
A little girl is only a little girl so long  
your lonely heart might need a star to wish upon  
so look inside once in a while to bring the memories home  
a little girl is only a little girl  
and I will always be your little girl...  
So long

Bella had seemed to calm down a bit after I finished the song. Jane was just staring at me. "What?" I asked embarrassed. "You have a very beautiful voice Lisbon." Jane told me. "Thank you?" I wasn't sure how to respond but thankfully the nurse called Bella's name. When the doctor came into the room she looked at Bella and then at me. "I'm doctor Cilia just tell me what happened." She told Bella. After the story had been told Dr. Cilia looked at me. "So you're worried that she is pregnant right?" The doctor asked. "Yes" The doctor nodded. "If she is what do you plan on doing with it?" Dr. Cilia asked. "Keep it of course. Every child deserves a good home so that what happens to me doesn't to them." Bella said and the doctor looked relieved.

After an hour of blood work and such the doctor came back in the room. "Well, Miss Bella you are definitely pregnant, about two months along. Congratulations." She said before leaving to give us privacy. Bella started crying into my shoulder and I had tears coming down my face too. She was so young. She would be made fun of at school not to mention the fact that she'll have no life. Jane, in an effort to help, started rubbing soothing circles into my back. "It's ok, we will get through this." I told her but the crying didn't come until after she left to go to the bathroom. Jane rapped me in a hug. He didn't try to tell me it would be ok or that there was nothing to worry about because everything was not ok and there was a lot to worry about. He just held me and let me cry until Bella came back.

I called Hightower to let her know what was going on. "Do you want Grace to tell them?" I asked Bella. "Yah, if you don't mind." I finished the phone call and we headed my work. I stopped by Burger King and got everyone Whoppers. When we got to my work I passed out the burgers. "I'm going to kill the man who did this to her." Caden told me. "What is it with you men and killing the bad guys? No one is killing anybody. We will catch this man and put him behind bars. That is the right way to do this." I told him. "I don't care about right!" both Jane and Caden yelled at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

Later that night a big thunder storm came and I woke up to four kids in my room. "I hate storms!" Bailee cried. Bella looked kind of sick. "I don't think the baby does either" she told me. I looked at the boys. "We aren't scared. We just felt left out so we came too." Cullen explained. Bella ran to the bathroom. I followed her and held her hair back as she emptied he stomach into the toilet. When we walked back into the bedroom a particularly loud bang of thunder filled the air. Bailee screamed, the boys jumped, and Bella had to throw up again. I sighed. "Ok, everyone in my bed. Let's get to sleep." Everyone crawled under my covers. It was very crowded, but still the best night of sleep I've ever had.

**_ok, so wat to you think? i need reviews in order to continue._**

**_luv ya melwich_**


End file.
